1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print-order receiving function, and more particularly, to a print-order receiving apparatus, a printing apparatus, a print-order receiving method, and a computer program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, printing apparatuses have become increasingly popular. In addition, printing apparatuses rapidly have been becoming smaller and achieving higher performance. This increases the variety of installation sites or usage patterns of such printing apparatuses. For example, dye-sublimation printing apparatuses are used at party venues, event venues, offices, schools, photo studios, or the like.
Thus, a mechanism that identifies authorized users among users has been desired to be mounted in such printing apparatuses with the increase in the variety of installation sites or usage patterns of the printing apparatuses. For example, a mechanism that allows a printing apparatus to become usable only when a password entered from an operation panel is authenticated has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-10441.